The past comes back to bite us
by all this goddamn pastry
Summary: Ten yr old Fran is forced to join Varia, The Vongola come to welcome him. What's the worst that could happen.   Yet another Princess and the Frog. Every B26 fan has their own version. xD
1. Welcoming the newbie

**Thank you ****Merrine**** for giving me this idea. I have decised to make this a multi-chap because I have thought a longer plot. Haha~**

**So I hope you enjoy this new story I have magically started writing. Please review~ Even if it's a little one, every review counts and they make me so happy~**

Silence fell across the room as three men, well; one was a teenager, glared at their new captive. The boy they kidnapped matched all three glares indifferently; his face remained unchanged since the three older males dragged the boy against his will. "Is there any reason why you two morons kidnapped me?" The boy asked innocently, refusing the covered glare from the third, much younger male.

"Oi, peasant," The teen snapped, catching the attention of the boy.

The teal haired child looked up at the blonde, dismissing him yet again, "Sorry, two morons and a fake-prince".

The two older men exchanged worried looks, "Listen, brat," The silver haired man started, immediately shutting up the self-proclaimed prince and the Gaylord. "We were told to get you, because in the future, you're out replacement illusionist".

"Ne, Squalo-tan, can I slice his throat out, since Mammon's still alive?" the blonde prince prodded Squalo's arm with a _royal_ finger, a silver knife in his other hand.

Lussuria lowered the prince's knife, "No, you can't kill the newbie; boss will kill you if you do. It's bad enough we had to go all the way to France to pick him up."

Fran looked up at the colourful man with skeptic eyes, "You mean I'm not in France anymore?"

All three males nodded, "You're here in Italy, where you will stay for the remainder of your pathetic life," Squalo turned to face the door, "But since you're still a child, I guess we'll have you enrolled in a school or something until you're old enough to fight for Vongola Decimo, as a part of the nefarious Varia."

Fran gave a deadpan expression before struggling against the restraints, "Well if you expect me to work for this Decimo guy or whatever you better untie me,"

"Shishishi, such a difficult child~"

~oOOo~

Fran walked down the extensive corridor to his assigned room, passing painting by painting, each framed with a goldish metal, all hanging evenly, perfectly from the large walls on either side of the narrow red carpet that lined the floor. Sighing, Fran adjusted the new hat Belphegor had given him, it was a tad smaller than the apple hat he wore before but it was defiantly heavier. He was told by the Prince that his older self had worn that exact hat since his first day of joining Varia. Fran guessed his older self had a pretty strong neck, with all the extra weight on his spine; Fran just knew he wouldn't get much taller.

Fran grabbed hold of the door handle with his tiny hands, pushing it open with a little more force than he would have liked.

Glancing around the small room, Fran walked in, a little unsure. The walls were painted a light dusty blue, all the furniture was white, in the corner sat a comfortable double sized bed; complete with black sheets and a grey duvet. All in all, Fran loved his new room.

"VOOOOOOI, BRAT!" Squalo's gruff voice echoed through the estate, Fran was scared of being close to the swordsman if he were to yell again, in fear of breaking his ears.

"Haaaaaaaaai, Taichou," the child called back, quite loud for monotone. He dumped the frog hood on his bed and came running down the hall, flying down the stairwell, almost knocking over another small child that looked about half his age. The child was wearing a cow-print jumpsuit and cow horns.

Xanxus looked up from the papers he was holding, to see a highly energetic Fran, practically bouncing off the walls.

Another male looked to Fran then back at Xanxus who snorted, "Ah, so this must be little Fran?" He asked, smiling down at Fran; his anti gravity hair defying all laws of nature.

"Hn..Yeah, that's the brat," Xanxus picked up his glass, taking a sip of tequila.

"Ah, he's younger than I expected…" Tsuna said finally, bobbing down to Fran's height.

Takeshi, Hayato and Ryohei burst into the room, "WE EXTREMELY LOST LAMBO!" Ryohei exclaimed almost slamming the door.

Hayato scoffed, "No, YOU lost him. Don't blame us!" the silverette retorted, pointing an accusing finger at the boxer.

"Ahaha, he's probably just playing a game~" Takeshi added in, breaking up the verbal brawl between the two other guardians.

"Tch, you just think everything's a game," Hayato quipped, turning to leave.

Xanxus took another irritated swig of tequila, "Oi, Scum. Did you have to bring all your guardians with you?" Xanxus asked, reaching for his X guns.

Fran watched in silence, he didn't much like Squalo-Taichou or Boss, he was hoping this dopey, doe-eyed Tsuna kid would take him with him. He seemed much more pleasant to be around than the bunch of lunatics he was with currently.

~oOOo~

Okay, listen up, Brats," Squalo began as he rounded up the children; the temptation to bring out his sword was all too much.

I-pin smiled, dragging Lambo by the tail attached to his suit to come stand in front of the raging shark. "Hai?"

Tsuna clapped his hands, smiling nervously, "Okay, everyone, sorry about this but we will be staying the night here with the Varia…." He paused to look to Hayato and Takeshi before continuing. "B-because Giannini is having troubles with out flight back to Japan.."

Bel clicked his tongue in annoyance while Hayato growled something about stupid knife bastard as Takeshi laughed casually as he always did. Fran looked up at Takeshi innocently, "Why are you laughing?" the young male asked, "What could be so funny about staying overnight in a place filled with people who want to murder you in your sleep?"

Tsuna sweat dropped as he imagined Xanxus coming after him that night trying to shoot him in the head. "A-aha…Fran-chan… What would make you think that?"

Fran gave a deadpan expression before throwing a pillow at Tsuna, making the clumsy teen meet the floor. "Because," He sighed, "I'm only ten years old and I already want to kill you and your annoying guardians".

Wincing, Tsuna sat upright, grabbing the pillow to use as a shield incase anything else was thrown at him, "W-why would you want to kill me?"

"Because you're annoying. You and your pathetic guardians treat everything like a game. But I guess you're allowed to mess around freely, waste time all you like because you ship off all your dirty work to Varia to be taken care of. You may, under whatever right you want, be my boss but that doesn't mean I shouldn't not want to kill you."

All eyes turned to Fran.

"See, Bel. I told you we got the right kid," Levi prodded the Prince.

Bel grumbled handing over twenty Euros.


	2. The beginning of something cute  Maybe

Finishing up their meals Lussuria, Kyoko, Haru and I-pin prepared, Everyone was getting ready for bed. The immediate Vongola's couldn't wait to leave the room the Varia occupied.

Haru turned to Kyoko, "Hey, it's not that late, do you think we could maybe play a few games before going to bed?" she asked her female counterpart with a bright smile.

Kyoko nodded, gathering up the plates from the table, "Mmyeah, That sounds like fun~"

~oOOo~

"Okay Everyone~" Haru called, gaining all the attention, looking to Kyoko who smiled she continued, "Okay, we're going to play some karaoke and then maybe something else after, It would be nice if everybody would participate,"

Kyoko smiled, "Haru, I-pin, Lambo and I have already picked the songs and they are all stored on this random generator," She pointed to a laptop next to the sound system. "Just press the Enter key and a song will be chosen at random, you will sing whatever song comes up~"

The room shared a round of sighs including one from Fran, who was irritated enough with being in the same room as other people.

Reborn strode into the room, holding Leon in his small hand, "And anyone who tries to back out of it…" Leon transformed into a green handgun, earning a few gulps and sweatdrops.

Haru took over, "Your names will be drawn out of a hat also," She held up a baseball cap, filled with slips of paper, each containing a name of a guardian. Haru giggled girlishly as Kyoko fished out a piece of paper.

"Hayato-chan, you're up first~"

After a couple hours of singing and laughing at people because they couldn't sing, A few slips of paper remained in the hat. Shifting behind Squalo, Fran knew he would be next, it didn't take a genius to figure that out.

"And next up," Haru unfolded the paper delicately, "Bel-chan,"

Fran sighed, releasing his grip on the swordsman's shirt he didn't realize he was holding.

"Oi, Brat, I take it you don't want to sing?" Squalo asked, dragging the young illusionist out from behind him.

Fran shook his head, looking up at the silverette hopefully. "Everybody knows I can't sing, And I don't know any of these songs…"

As Belphegor strode over to the microphone, song about to play, Squalo hushed the quivering child. "Shh, Bel's a great singer, why don't you get him to teach you?"

Shaking his head rapidly, Squalo took that as a 'no way in hell' "I can't…he'll kill me and singing is stupid to begin with".

The music started, Bel giggled, clutching the mic in one hand,

"Oh, I hate to be the one to bear the bad news  
>Yes, it is true<br>I finally fell in love"

Fran looked up to Squalo then back to Bel.

"I fell so hard that I'm killing myself  
>Yes, I need help<br>Out of this grave that I've dug. Shishi"

Fran happily sat through the rest of the performance in awe. Well, as much awe as he could muster, and with his face, he just stared at Bel.

Placing the microphone down, Bel jumped back down to his spot next to Squalo and Mammon. "Shishishi, try and beat that one, Frog".

Kyoko giggled as she and Haru came back up on the 'stage' to read out another name.

"And after that lovely performance by Bel, next we have….F-Fran-chan~"

Haru looked back at Kyoko with a bright smile, "Fran-chan, you wanna come up here and sing?"

Fran glared at the two girls, "Even if I said no you would still make me, so why are you asking?"

The two girls exchanged worried glances, "Oh, I got an idea," Haru hopped off stage and 'borrowed' Lambo's ten year bazooka while he was asleep in Bianchi's arms. Running back to young Fran, she smiled brightly, "Here Fran,"

There was a brief cloud of pink smoke, "Ah…" An older Fran sat of the floor, his hair was longer and he was half wearing his Varia uniform.

Blinking a few times, Squalo piped up, "Oi, why are you not wearing a shirt?"

Fran rubbed his head, looking up at the swordsman, answering simply, "Senpai stole it".

Kyoko nudged Haru lightly, "So, Fran…"

Fran stood up, doing up his Varia jacket, "Ah, So I have to sing, right?"

The girls both nodded in unison, "Yeah,"

"Not happening," The now older illusionist deadpanned.

"Shishishi~ Froggy's scared 'cause he knows he can't beat the Prince, Shishi". Bel grinned, shifting Mammon's weight in his lap.

Fran sighed, "Fine, but if I win, you have to do anything I want,"

"Shishi, Agreed."

All eyes were on Fran as he climbed up onto the stage, he picked up the microphone, holding it rather loosely, He pressed the enter key on the computer, an all too familiar song lit up the screen. "This is perfect,"

Giving Bel another glare, the music started, the upbeat tune almost bringing forth a smile.

"I want you now and I ain't asking you bitch please" He began, The song that was chosen was great, not only did he know it by heart, It was also a way to defeat that smug blonde, in more than one way.

"No, I'm too proud and you're down begging on your knees  
>I think it's hot when I pin you down pull your hair"<p>

Looking over to Bel, he could tell the blonde was already staring to blush.

"I'll have you screaming like a freakin' nightmare"

The girls looked to one another, "I told you that wasn't a good idea to put that song on there,"

"Getting ready for the club sexy but it isn't love  
>I'm just a freak"<p>

Smirking a tiny bit, he knew he had won, he knew this young Bel was still innocent, and this was all too great a victory.

Lussuria promptly passed out from a nosebleed.

The last of the music drawled out as Fran hung up the mic, "Now, Senpai," Fran began, walking up to the blonde, using Mammon to conceal his blush, "Did I win?"

"VOOOOOOI Fran! How the Fuck did you know a song like that!" Squalo also had a light dusting of rosy-pink across his cheeks.

Fran shrugged, "Senpai sings stuff like that all the time, and so do you, just because you don't now doesn't mean you won't in the future,"

STAB.

"What would the Frog know abut what the Prince does?"

"Well, Senpai," There was another brief cloud of smoke; Fran was back to his normal, current self.

"That. Was. Scary". The young illusionist shuddered; avoiding pointed glares he was receiving from the self-proclaimed Prince.

STAB.

"Oh, Senpai? Does that mean I won?"

Everybody exchanged glances.

Later on that night…

"Bel-senpai," The young illusionist drawled, "I'm tired…" He rubbed his eyes with tiny fists to prove his statement.

Bel glared down at the child through his thick fringe, "So?"

Fran raised his arms above his head, "Can you carry me?" He asked innocently, his eyelids heavy. The young male had to push himself to prevent falling asleep at the Prince's boot-clad feet.

"I don't weigh much and I might fall asleep if I have to walk by myself," For a ten year old, Fran still knew what it took to be cute. And for the Blonde, he had no choice but to fall for it.

"Okay, Fine…" He hissed, pulling his hood up over his neat blonde hair. He scooped up the much smaller assassin, holding him tight to his chest. "You better be grateful, Brat".

"I'm not a brat…" Fran argued tiredly, wrapping his arms loosely around his senior's neck. He began to nod off as Belphegor neared the stairwell, "Thank you, Bel-Senpai,"

Belphegor smiled lightly, briefly glancing down at the sleeping child in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahahaha, I'm so tired myself, Ugh. I'm having another coffee, hopefully writing a new chapter then I'm off to bed. Any ideas for the story? <strong>

**Please review~~~**

**They are what fuel me to keep writing! Well, That and coffee, but you get the point!**

**Jya-neeeee~**


	3. Because pancakes are awesome

**Wooooo! Another chappie. –dances- **

**Reply to reviews:**

**ritsu01: Yes, They were doing what you were thinking in the future. ^^ **

**akiko: Haha, Thanks. ^^ I'll try to keep updating regularly. **

* * *

><p>Fran yawned tiredly, clutching his large grey pillow. The sun came beaming down on the small boy through a small crack in the curtains. Fran sat upright, glancing around the room, he rubbed his eyes, stifling another yawn. "Oh yeah…"<p>

Lussuria smiled brightly, swaying his hips from side to side as he hummed a familiar tune. He flipped the pancakes, the wonderful aroma wafting throughout the rather obscenely large estate.

Brushing away a stray strand of green hair, Lussuria gestured the Prince to come help him cook. "Bel-chan, come 'ere a sec". The Gaylord said in a sing-song tone.

Belphegor growled lowly in his throat, "Coffee….Need…First".

Lussuria giggled cheerfully, stroking Bel's bed-hair, "Of course, Then you can help me cook, We have too many people to cook for," He sighed watching Bel look for the sugar pot, "I can't do everything myself…"

Belphegor nodded rubbing the back of his head, stirring the coffee with his other hand, "Sure, Whatever,"

Lussuria smiled turning his attention back to the pancakes.

"Voi, Brat!" Squalo pestered from the other side of Fran's door, knocking on it solidly.

Fran groaned, hiding within the sheets, "Nyeh, Shoo" He glared at the clock. 7:45.

Too early.

Squalo knocked on the door again, "Get up, Stupid Brat!"

"Go away, It's too early for your shenanigans, unless you have a damn good reason, I'm not getting up".

"Luss and Bel are cooking pancakes…"

Fran sighed, throwing aside the warm covers, "Fine, I'm up…"

Squalo smirked. That worked out easier than expected. "Have a shower and be down in the kitchen in five minutes".

~oOo~

Fran flew into the kitchen, running into Lussuria who had luckily placed a large plate of pancakes down on the counter. "Oh, Fran-chan," Luss smiled down at the younger boy.

Fran wiped a few strands of wet hair off his face, looking up at the colourful man, "Where's the pancakes…"

Luss giggled girlishly, "Coming soon, Fran dear," He said, picking the plate up and walking with Fran to the dining table where the rest of the Varia and Vongola were seated. "Squalo got you up with the promise of pancakes, didn't he, Dear,"

Fran shot a glare at the Gaylord, "What about it,"

Sighing, Lussuria dished out the food, "Y'know, Bel is making a special batch of chocolate chip pancakes now, if you ask him nicely, he might give you some~"

Fran's eyes widened slightly, he'd only ever had pancakes once before and as he remembered it to be. It was heaven on a plate. He looked to the door, leading into the kitchen, "Chocolate pancakes sound better…" He trailed off in search of the psycho blonde and his chocolate chip pancakes.

"Seeeeeeeeeeenpaaaaaaaaaaaaaai~" the young illusionist called, in the most annoying, attention seeking way possible. "What are you making," He asked, pointing to the frypan, obviously full of half cooked pancakes.

Belphegor looked down at Fran, "Nothing," he said quickly. Fran sat himself at the counter, just across from the Blonde.

"Really…Are you hiding something from me?" He asked innocently. Tracing a pattern on the dark granite bench top.

Bel sighed; Damn Fran sure knew how to get into people's heads. First, Fran made him carry the damn brat, and then made him sit by his bed for twenty minutes until he fell asleep, now he was trying to mooch his breakfast. "Get your own food,"

Sighing, Fran tilted his head to the side, his green eyes looked doubtful, "But Luss said…."

Bel bit his bottom lip, turning away, he growled. "Che, Fine…just don't ask for anything else,"

Fran clapped, not in a sarcastic way, in a way that would get his things in the near future. If he kept this innocent act up, He could have Belphegor - Varia's own genius eating out of the palm of his hand. Oh, this was much more fun than playing with the fairies back in France.

"Thank you, Senpai~" Fran spoke, almost happily as Bel placed a couple pancakes onto a smaller plate for Fran.

Bel sat down next to Fran, placing a firm hand on wet green hair, "I hope you bloody enjoy them, Brat".

~oOo~

"So, Senpai…" Fran started, nibbling his last pancake, "Why did you guys want me?" he asked in total innocence. "It's not like I'm a good illusionist or a good fighter…"

Bel lowered his fork, "So you really don't remember anything about the future?"

Fran shook his head silently, avoiding Belphegor's gaze. "The Prince doesn't know…" He sighed, looking back to his breakfast. "In the future, Froggy is an amazing illusionist, of course, you'd never compare to the Prince in battle, but still; you were good at what you did….."

Fran nodded, "How did I get good at creating illusions?" This was probably the first and only time he and Bel could have a proper conversation, Fran couldn't help but ask about the future though. Being shot by the ten year bazooka the night before, Fran saw a small glimpse of what the future would be like for him. He smiled a tiny bit; Bel-Senpai looked cute in the future.

"The pineapple Fairy taught you…" Bel said, snapping Fran out of his soon-to-be-perverted-thoughts-that-a-child-shouldn't-have.

Fran looked up at Bel disbelievingly, "Does that mean I have to go with him soon….So he can teach me?"

Bel nodded, "Then when Froggy's 'Varia quality' He can come back and fight with the Prince. Y'know, Froggy and the Prince are fighting partners in the future~" Fran blushed lightly.

"Who'd want to fight with a fake prince like you anyways? I must be an idiot in the future. Not to mention I must be reeeeeeeallllly short because this stupid Froggy hat is stunting my growth."

Bel took a swig of coffee to prevent himself from saying or doing anything harsh. Boss would kill him if he harmed Fran over such trivial matters.

~oOOo~

"Well, we'll be off now, Thank you, Xanxus for letting us stay the night," Tsuna gave an uneasy smile, turning to Squalo.

"Voi, It's not like we had a choice…" Squalo huffed, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Ahaha, See 'ya," Takeshi smiled, looping his arm around Hayato's shoulder, The Varia really are a colourful bunch, Hey, Hayato,"

Hayato growled, turning back to the newly fixed plane, "Che, whatever."

Haru and Kyoko waved their goodbyes, smiling brightly, I-pin looking up at the two older girls. "Where's Lambo?" The small girl asked.

Haru paled, "Uh…." Kyoko sighed, "We better go find him…"

"I-Pin will find Lambo-San," she smiled giving a half eaten Gyoza to Kyoko and ran off back into the mansion.

~oOOo~

Lambo plodded along through the kitchen, his eyes widening in glee when he spotted a bottle of strawberry milk sitting on the bench top. He tried jumping to reach the bottle, but to no avail. He spied a stack of phone books on the floor, "Lambo-San wants pink milk~" He sung, only just able to touch the bottle with his new boost.

I-Pin ran into the room, "Lambo…." She yelled, causing the latter to jump, spilling strawberry milk over himself. He came crashing down to the ground, thoroughly soaked in the sweet pink liquid. "Must….Not….Cry…"

"Faster~" Fran ordered, pointing his index finger in font of the two. Belphegor had once again been bullied by Fran to do something for him. This time, it was a piggyback ride.

"Go faster, Fake-Prince," Fran demanded once more, pushing on Bel's shoulders, launching the two hit man forward slightly.

"I'd like to hear you say that ten years from now," Bel growled sarcastically. As they ran into the kitchen, neither saw the milk spilt behind the counter until Bel slipped, dropping Fran. Fran landed rather softly, on Lambo.

There was a brief flash of pink smoke, "Senpai?" Fran asked, looking around for the obnoxious Prince.

~oOOo~

I-pin smiled, dragging Lambo by his tail, "I-pin found him~" She said victoriously, throwing him to Haru, who caught him expertly.

"Lambo-San, Why are you wet?" The brunette asked, turning to her best friend Kyoko.

"Lambo-San…Wanted pink milk…"

The girls exchanged worried glances, "What happened?"

Lambo burst into tears, his ten tear bazooka fell out of his hair, sparks flying everywhere. Tsuna jumped, narrowly avoiding the jumping purple object. "It's malfunctioning again…"

Fran tugged Belphegor along to see off the Vongola, "Um….Taichou?" he tugged on Squalo's ridiculously long hair.

"VOI! What is i- Bel what the hell did you do!"

"The Prince had a little accident…." Belphegor pouted, playing with the hem of his shirt. "It's Froggy's fault…"

Fran shot him a glare. "But you're the one who left the strawberry milk out, Fake Prince-Senpai". Squalo gave the pair a disbelieving look, sighing in exasperation. "Bel was being nice and gave me a piggyback and he slipped over in the kitchen because Lambo made a mess and he got hit by the malfunctioning bazooka thingo and now we are the same age because the purple bazooka thing was soaked in milk Senpai left out,"

Squalo promptly face-palmed, "What were you two running in the house for!"

~oOOo~

Squalo turned to Xanxus who was sipping at a glass of scotch. "What do we do? Now we have two children we need to look after…"

Xanxus shrugged, "Enroll them in a school, they're the same age so they'd be in the same class. That would keep them out of our hair for six hours and they can learn to get along.

Squalo grunted, "But we don't know how long the effects of the bazooka will last though.." He sighed, taking a sip of his own drink. "Do you really think they could just go to a mainstream school when their guardians are assassins?"

Xanxus nodded, running his fingers through Squalo's hair, "I don't see a problem with it,"

"I could take them to and from school, I already have an enrollment form for Fran, they gave me an extra so I also have one for Bel-chan," Lussuria piped up, placing the forms on Xanxus' work desk.

Sighing, Squalo placed his head on Xanxus' table, "I just hope this works until that damned pineapple comes to take Fran away".

Lussuria placed a gloved hand on the swordsman's shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze, "Everything will be fine, stop worrying or your hair will fall out".

~oOOo~

"Froooooooooogyyyyyyyyyyyy~" Bel yelled, jumping on said Froggy's bed.

Fran kicked Bel in the chest, pushing onto the floor, "I'm not getting up, moron Senpai,"

Bel pouted, jumping back on Fran's bed, "But you have to get up, We have to get ready for school~" He stated matter-of-fact-ly, sitting on Fran's stomach, reaching for a knife.

Fran pulled the covers over his head, "Not happening, Senpai," he soon changed his mind when Bel brought a knife to the young illusionist's throat.

"Shishishishi~ It's gonna be so fun~" Bel's signature grin almost split his face in two. "I've never been to real school before," Bel trailed off in thought as Fran struggled under his weight.

"That explains a lot," Fran deadpanned.

Bel glared at the green haired child, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Lussuria knocked on the door, "Boys, come on, we have to leave soon,"

Both boys looked to the door, "Froggy has to hurry up and get dressed, Shishishishi". Bel's grin widened, turning back to Fran.

Fran shook his head in defiance, pointing towards the door, "Nuh uh, Senpai. Get out," He pushed Belphegor off his bed again, "Pervert Senpai".

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you and please review? I love you?<br>**


	4. Two mafioso and a class full of idiots

**Okay, to clear up what happened in the last chapter, Bel was hit by the malfunctioning bazooka and he was sent six years into the past. Thus, making him ten years old, the same age as Fran. **

**It just so the story can go as planned; I just needed to make Bel younger. **

**Okay, so…Without further ado, lets begin chapter four!**

Fran sighed, fingering the hem of his shirt out of boredom. He looked out the window hopelessly, teal eyes flickering over the trees and buildings down the main street leading up to the school. Sometimes, he didn't know why he got out of bed in the mornings.

Oh, That's right, Bel-Senpai forced him up.

He looked to Bel, who was snickering on the other side of the car, a knife playing at his small hands idly. Belphegor was grinning madly, imagining the people they passed dying in the most morbid way possible, imagining their distantly small bodies maimed, tortured, bleeding out with the same fate his dear brother had.

Fran turned to Lussuria, who was driving, "How long till we get there," the young illusionist drawled from his place in the backseat. "Bel-Senpai is acting weirder than usual,"

Lussuria chuckled girlishly, flipping the indicator on, "Not long, Fran-chan, It's just around the corner," The older man sighed half-heartedly as they passed a woman wearing a green feather boa, she had a pale green sun hat decked out with feathers of like colour.

They pulled up in front of a relatively small building, it couldn't be much smaller than the Varia estate. But it being a school, it seemed smaller compared to a _house_.

The two boys quickly unbuckled their seatbelts before racing out of the car. Bel was a tad more enthusiastic than Froggy.

Okay, Scratch that, Bel was a lot more enthusiastic than Fran.

Dragging his ass out of the car, Fran stood, looking up at the relatively small building sighing as his rather simple minded Senpai hopped up the pavement to the front entrance.

"Come on, Dear, Surely you've been to school before?" Lussuria smiled lightly, taping the young illusionist on the shoulder, encouraging him to walk on his own.

Fran glared up at the colourful man, shaking his head, an action going unnoticed by the flamboyant sun guardian. "Grandma never took me to school; she said I never needed to because I was already beyond elementary level,"

Cupping his cheek with one hand and barely dragging Fran along, Lussuria trudged up to the front entrance, where Bel was waiting impatiently. It would take a while to get Fran to walk on his own, knowing how difficult illusionists are.

"Have fun, you two~" Lussuria cooed handing the two boys a messenger bag each filled with school supplies and lunch. "And don't try to kill each other," He added in. Just in case.

Fran looked to Bel and sighed, "Okay…" they said in unison, rather disappointedly.

-^u^-

"Okay, class." The teacher started, sounding as lively as ever. *cough*

"We have two new students, I want you all to help them around the school and be nice,"

He gestured to the door with a fake smile, motioning for the boys to follow. Bel walked in proudly, showing off his 'tiara' in a very manly way.

Fran kind of melted in behind the blonde, really not looking forward to sit in a room full of people for six hours.

The teacher, fake-smiled down at the two boys and gave them a piece of chalk each, "Introduce yourselves,"

Bel turned to write his name on the blackboard first, scribbling a name onto the dark surface. Fran turned to the board to write his name only to realize what Belphegor had written. "Bel-Senpai," Fran mentally face-palmed, "You're missing the 'fake' at the beginning of that."

Bel turned to glare at the slightly younger boy, "No I'm not, I'm a real Prince~" He retorted weakly.

Fran sighed, "Nobody calls you 'Prince The Ripper', Senpai,"

"Yes they do, all my minions call me that," Bel pouted.

Fran wrote down his name simply on the blackboard and turned to face the rest of the class and the what looked to be horrified teacher, "I'm Fran, He's Bel-Senpai or Fake-Prince," he jabbed a thumb in Belphegor's direction, "And I'm not looking forward to spending six hours a day in this hell hole to let's get this over with".

The teacher smiled nervously at Fran who shrugged it off indifferently and took an empty seat next to the window as all anime characters do; leaving a fuming Bel standing at the front of the class.

"Yo, Peasants. I'm PRINCE Bel and you all better not listen to that toad or I will have to slice out your tongues," The rest of the class gulped heavily when Bel produced a knife from god knows where.

Fran raised a hand.

Bel shot him a covered glare, "What is it, toad?"

"You don't have minions…."

The teacher promptly passed out.

-OuO-

Being a primary school teacher may be difficult. But if you have future Mafioso in your class. It is hell.

As Belphegor and Fran kindly demonstrated.

The pair bickered all the way through to morning tea. The fought consistently during P.E. And they had a food fight during lunch. There was only one hour left of class and the teacher was so exhausted they called in a relief teacher.

The new teacher scanned over the class, examining the familiar faces she had taught before. Although there were a few new faces. She smiled running her fingers through her honey brown locks, "Hello, class, your regular teacher has gone home because he wasn't feeling well, He may not be back until next week so you will have me as your teacher for the time being,"

She went around the room, asking each child to state their name and favourite colour, like every kindergarten class. The new teacher, Miss Matthews just laughed at Bel's reply and smiled at Fran's. Nothing the pair said seemed to phase her. I guess that's one upside to being a young female; or a ditsy air-head. Either way.

She produced a handful of papers from her bag and smiled, he deep blue eyes seeming to smile too. "So, Class. I was thinking," She began, looking around the room.

"That's a first," Fran muttered, Bel and a few other students snickered at his remark.

"Since we are stuck with each other for the week, I was hoping to do a class play," She slapped the papers on her desk.

Half the class groaned and boo'ed as the other half cheered, throwing their arms up in glee. Miss Matthews, placed a piece of paper on each desk, containing information about this 'class play'. Fran shuddered as he glanced at the paper on his desk. He found it best to push the filth off his desk with the end of his pencil.

Several arms raised as the children overflowed with innocent, simple minded questions. Miss Matthews happily answered all the questions the children threw at her.

"We will decide roles and stuff tomorrow, Class. For now, go home and think about what role you would want to do, There are plenty so don't fret about missing out," She smiled and went to start cleaning up her belongings and wipe down the black board.

When the bell rang out through the building, the sound of working soon morphed into a dull roar of people rushing out of the building. As you could probably imagine.

Fran looked up to Bel, who – for once – was waiting for him. "Luss is picking us up, Toad, Hurry up already".

Maybe not.

The two boys walked silently down the hall and out the front of the school to where Lussuria was waiting patiently with the car. Neither of them said anything for the whole trip home.

-Line break- 

"So," Lussuria smiled placing one of the many dishes on the dining table, "How was school?"

Bel glanced to Fran who shook his head, "Shishishi, The class has to do some stupid play because the Prince and Froggy scared our teacher to death," Bel smiled at the last part.

"Oh, I wish you two would just behave, that poor teacher," Lussuria sighed, placing forks in front of the two children of the Varia.

"At least they killed the teacher and not each other," Squalo commented between mouthfuls of food.

"It's good experience," Xanxus said quietly. "We need strong Mafioso in Varia, think of this as training."

"Good idea, Boss," Levi praised.

"Mou…."

Bel grinned, digging into his dinner since he lost his lunch to a food war. "It's not like we actually killed him…" Bel spoke with a mouth full of food.

"Yeah, Because Fake-Prince and I fought through most of the day he ended up passing out and then we got an overly happy dumb relief teacher who's making up do a play…" Lussuria sighed sadly, Maybe it wasn't as much of a good idea as he originally thought it would be.

"So, what play do you two have to do?" Squalo asked, placing his fork down.

Both Bel and Fran grimaced, turning to each other, "A stupid one".

**Muahaha, I am evil, well; Maybe not so much but still. Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the other ones, I just have a craptonne of assignments and shit so you get a short chapter. **

**Simple as that. **

**Anyway, I hope to read more reviews so keep 'em coming~ **

**Love ya~**


	5. I'm not so sure of myself

…..Sorry, this isn't a chapter update, this is an authors note. I guess I haven't been motivated to write any more of this story, I don't get many reviews and I don't really feel like any one's actually reading this story.

I want to still finish this story but I doubt I will because no-one cares. I guess if people reviewed more I'd get all riled up and write another twenty chapters but I doubt anyone would review because of my little sulk…

I don't know, I guess I'm just being childish but I just want to feel acknowledged. Right now I just feel like nobody really follows.

So yeah, I have half of the next chapter but I just can't find it in me to finish and post it…

If you do want me to update, please let me know.

-Cate.


	6. The long awaited roles

***sigh* sorry about the long wait. I wasn't so sure of myself about posting this until I got a certain review saying _'Get of your depressed ass and update'_. Thanks, I needed that. (*v*)b**

**Thank you to the people who reviewed.**

**KuroshiroNeko-Chan**

**Fayeredgrave**

Akiko

**Watrepuss**

**xXZerto LoverXx**

**And an anonymous reviewer.  
><strong>

**So, now, I present; Chapter 5. **

"Good morning, Class," Miss Mathews started with a bright cheery smile that would give Lussuria a run for his money.

"Did everyone look over the sheets I gave you?"

The class groaned in unison, replying to their overly exited teacher.

The morning had not started too well for neither Belphegor or Fran. Lussuria had to chase down Fran – and after being tackled by Bel – to get him ready for school. Then they fell down the grand staircase - Fran blames Bel for grabbing him first; and they missed breakfast. Not much if you ask me but they _are_ growing boys. And as we _all_ know, growing boys need attention….I mean, food…yeah.

Miss Matthews strolled over to the two grumbling children, "What's the matter?" She asked, faking concern as all good teachers should.

Fran remained silent, as Bel pointed an accusing finger at the teal-haired boy, "He pushed me down the stairs and now my arm is bruised…." Bel pouted, folding his arms defensively. Fran poked his tongue out at the self-proclaimed prince.

Matthews sighed, tapping her blue pen to her plush lips, "So, have either of you got a role in mind for the play?" Both shook their heads. "Okay then, You will be the princess," she smiled, placing a hand on Fran's shoulder.

"Haha, you're a girl~" Bel teased poking his tongue out at Fran.

Miss Matthews giggled, "And you, Belphegor, Will be the frog,"

Bel's face dropped. Fran even allowed himself to laugh a little, Bel growled at him.

"So what! I'm a better frog than you, Froggy!" Bel announced Black-Star-ish-ly, standing on the table and crossed his arms arrogantly. Earning him a few giggles from surrounding students. "Haha, Look, I'm a froggy~" Bel hopped from table to table, skipping over empty chairs.

"Belphegor, please….Stop," Miss Matthews called after the hyperactive blonde, "You'll hurt yourself".

"Nope~ I'm a frog, I don't get hurt~" The blonde hopped over to Fran's desk, kneeling down in front of the more frog-like boy.

"Sup not-real-princess?"

"Senpai, if you're pretending to be me, it's fake prince, and I don't sound like that…" Fran stated boredly, poking at Belphegor's pants.

"Do too,"

"Do not,"

"Do too,"

"You're fatter than me,"

"The prince is not fat, Fat is for…fat people,"

"Than what am I supposed to call…This?…Blubber?" Fran poked Bel's side, pinching it a little.

"No! It's called, you are not worthy to touch all this," Bel gestured to himself proudly.

"Then get your 'you are not worthy to touch all this' off my table," Fran deadpanned, motioning for Bel to move over.

Miss Matthews clapped her hands, gaining the immediate attention from every student, "Bel, Please go back to your seat, Fran, Please, no more insults. We do not put people down, that's a no-no," She said with a stern tone, shaking her head.

"Your high-pitched voice is a no-no. It's giving more of a headache then if I were sit next to my fishy 'alarm clock' for an hour being ranted at on about 'having respect'". Fran waved a hand dismissively, totally ignoring the relief teacher.

"Fran, if you don't have anything nice to say, please refrain from speaking. I will not tolerate rudeness in this class," Miss Mathews scolded sternly, folding her arms.

"Then don't look behind you, Senpai is making weird faces at you…..again,"

-(#0#)-

"Oi, Frog, give that back," Bel growled, trying to snatch the other half of his cookie Fran stole. The teal haired boy shrugged, taking a bite of the delicious sugary treat.

"Nah, Luss didn't give me a cookie, so you have to share," Fran argued with a mouth full of cookie. The blonde slouched over his table muttering something about 'stupid cookie stealer'. "Seeeeeenpaiii," Fran poked Bel's arm, offering the prince the bitten cookie, "Want it?" he looked down at the floor, scrunching the hem of his shirt with his other hand.

Bel looked up from his desk, smiling a little at the gesture, "Nah, you can have it, Luss will have to bake more cookies,"

The frog barely smiled, taking a seat at Bel's table, "Mmm," he hummed quietly. "So I take it this is the cool table?"

"Froggy, we're in Elementary school, not Junior High," Belphegor sighed, smirking as he watched Fran eat his cookie.

"Nn, Bel, Do you want to do this stupid play?" Fran spoke up after what seemed like eternal silence.

"Not really….I guess it _could_ be fun…"Bel rested his head on his desk, flicking his pencil around with his index finger. "But I don't want to be a stupid frog…"

-(*v*)-

"Okay, everyone, From the beginning," Miss Matthews smiled clapping her hands, children scurried back to their starting places quietly, a barely audible murmur floating amongst the students.

"Bel-Senpai," Fran whispered heatedly, motioning for Bel. The 'Frog' sighed, shuffling over to the 'princess'. "Senpai, you are even more of an idiot than I originally thought….You totally stuffed it up,"

Matthews trotted over to the appointed frog, concern in her blue gaze, "Belphegor, if you keep acting up you will have detention," Bel nodded, poking his tongue out at her while she looked down to her clip-board. "This won't do…." She murmured to herself scribbling down a bunch of notes, her expression changing slightly as she wrote.

"So, how was school," Lussuria hummed, tying his apron on.

"Pretty boring," Fran mumbled, tracing a pattern on the bench top where he was seated. "Bel-Senpai is a frog,"

"A frog?" Lussuria questioned, twirling around to the teal-haired boy seated in front of him.

"Yeah, a dumb one," the child smiled inwardly remembering Bel's performance earlier that afternoon. "Hey, did you know Senpai is such a bad actor he nearly got detention without meaning to?"

The Gaylord giggled a little, "I can only imagine. So, I take it that means you two are in the play, you still haven't told me what play you're doing," He picked up a pot out from the cupboard under the oven, sitting it on the bench.

"Yeah I did, It's a stupid one, remember?" Lussuria sighed, there was just no getting through to this kid.

"Fran-hon, what type of pasta do you want for dinner?" Fran hopped off his chair to rummage through the pantry,

"Um…Vermicelli," the young boy handed the bundle of pasta to Lussuria.

Luss smiled down at the child, taking the pasta "Do you think maybe Bel is having a hard time adjusting to class?" Fran shook his head, preparing tomatoes. "Do you think maybe he is uncomfortable acting in front of the class?" Fran shrugged. "Fran-dear, please answer me, Bel seemed upset earlier and I just need to know if everything is alright."

"I wouldn't know; he seems the same stupid Senpai to me. He's not crying to me in secret about his crappy acting, you should go ask him. I know nothing." Lussuria sighed in defeat, just deciding to go with it.

"Hey, Kid, Rokudo Mukuro is coming here to meet you soon," Squalo sauntered into the room, and came to stand by Fran who was chopping up tomatoes still. Fran looked up at the shark indifferently.

"Who?"

"Some creepy illusionist guy who will teach you to fight," Sharky smirked, taking the knife from Fran's smaller hands, finishing the job himself faster. "Here," Squalo grunted, handing the chopping board to Fran who then hurried over to Lussuria.

"Oh, you mean the pineapple fairy that smelled funny?" Fran thought out loud thinking back to before he was kidnapped by Varia; when they were fighting over his custody at the waterfall. "Okay, I think I can deal with that.."

"Kid, go get ready for dinner, Rokudo will be here soon," Fran nodded running out of the room blankly.

"Do you really think it's such a good idea sending him off with Mukuro?" Lussuria questioned, the visible part of his face showing concern.

"The kid needs to learn, better now when he's still young, that way he can grow up to be independent, even now I can see he's too dependant on you," Squalo grunted out, helping Lussuria with the cooking now that Fran had left.

"But I like him, he's helpful, we don't want him to be mean or nasty, now do we? He needs a proper upbringing, we can't just hand him over to that pineapple-haired maniac.."

Squalo shook his head, "Mammon isn't around much, he needs to be around other illusionists, you're acting like he's never coming back, stop brooding like a mother hen and get over it."

Defeated, Lussuria sighed, "Yeah, You're right, It's for the best. I just hope he doesn't get hurt." He smiled weakly, "I'll always be his mother,"

"Now you're the creepy one," Squalo joked.

**How was that? I don't think this chapter's all that good but that's just me.. I kinda rushed it because of my sudden urge to write this. This is probably the shortest chapter so far. Any ideas? **

**Please review~**


	7. The performance of a lifetime

**It's been a while, yes?**

**I know I said I'd continue this story but…I just haven't been motivated to write anything, And it's starting to piss me off because I just remembered about this story, like, last week. **

**I've been so stressed out by everything I just…..I really don't know, Broski. **

**Whatever, updating may be slow from here on out and I really want more people to review. That way I remember to write more and I don't forget. **

**And thank you to all the people who have been reviewing, you guys mean the world to me. **

**On a slightly lighter note, I'll probably be changing my FF.N penname to my Deviantart account name, FroggySenpai. So don't get confused. **

**Love you.**

**xxxx**

"Oya, Little one, you remember your beloved Master, yes?" The pineapple man spoke from the other side of the couch as his 'Little one' coloured in a book he found lying around.

"Of course I remember," Fran said, not looking up from his book. "I couldn't ever forget a smell like that…..Pineapples?"

A tick formed on Mukuro's forehead. "Now, now, Little one, Who smells of pineapples?"

"You do, You're not tricking me with that voodoo witchdoctor magical thing you do,"

Squalo and Bel covered their mouths to prevent themselves from laughing louder. "Shishi, Froggy, You don't want to be saying that," Bel walked up slinging an arm around Fran's small shoulders, sitting next to the teal-haired illusionist.

"Seeeenpaaaaai," Fran droned, "Get off, you're fat," Though he made no effort to move his Senpai.

"Oya, Little one, show some respect," Mukuro smiled darkly, his blue pineapple bobbing up and down as he spoke.

Not that Fran had noticed, he had gone back to his colouring book.

**xxxx**

"Ah, Thank you, Lussuria for that wonderful meal". Mukuro smiled again, placing his napkin on his plate.

"You're quite welcome, After all, you'll be looking after my dear Franny," Lussuria touched his palm to his cheek, sighing deeply, "Although I'll miss him, I know he'll be in good hands".

"Luuuuus, you make it sound like I'm a puppy…" Fran said distantly, walking up to his room.

"Oh dear, I do hope Franny will be alright,"

"Luss," Squalo piped up, "Fran's not going at least for another six months, stop over dramatizing everything, this feels like we're in an episode of _'days of our lives'_" He huffed standing from his seat. "Rokudo, It has been_ lovely _talking to you but shouldn't you be getting back to Chrome?" he smirked.

"Kufufu, yes, you are quite right, I must be getting back to dear Nagi-chan," Mukuro turned to take his leave, before calling, "I'll be back, little one,"

"Go die in a ditch, pineapple breath" came the barely audible reply from upstairs.

Lussuria smiled girlishly, "Ohoho, I see he likes you already~"

**xxxx**

"Fran honey, it's time for school," Lussuria cooed, carrying a basket of laundry into the child's room.

"I don't wanna go, I don't want to do this dumb play…" Fran mumbled burying his face in his fluffy pillow.

"Oh but you have to, your wonderful performance is on tomorrow night~" Lussuria smiled, holding up a note he had found in Bel's schoolbag while searching for the source of a mysterious smell. Turns out Bel was hoarding rotting food in there.

Fran groaned, tossing his alarm clock at the Gaylord.

**XxxX**

"Kufufu, Little One, Are you okay?" Mukuro asked holding out a video camera, the evil pineapple-headed man intended to film the entire show.

Fran nodded slowly, the light blue dress he had to wear for the play was starting to itch. "I don't like wearing this….I look like Lussuria…"

"Kufufu, yes you do," Mukuro agreed, waving for Belphegor to join the shot.

"Bel, do you have anything to say?"

"Yes, Are you crazy?" Bel puffed out his chest, proud of the green frog jumpsuit he was wearing. "Me and Froggy are getting married," He stated, slinging an arm around Fran's neck.

"Fufu, When did you decide that? Prince Charming," Mukuro smiled behind the camera.

"Just now," Bel looked at his green-haired counterpart, giving him a big playful kiss. "We will get married, and I will become king. Froggy can be my Froggy Princess, because he is one.."

Fran blushed a little… "Don't I get to have a say?" The teal haired boy rubbed his mouth with his hand.

"Oi, You two, the show is starting soon, get backstage already," Squalo half-yelled at the two children; Also hitting Mukuro over the head with his prosthetic hand; since swords weren't allowed at schools….Apparently.

**xXxX**

After an almost exciting performance by the primary school kids, they started flooding back to their proud parents, friends and family, Lussuria sighed in his seat, "How wonderful, They was so romantic".

"Really now, Glad I fell asleep then," Squalo grunted from his seat beside Mukuro.

"Fufufu, yes, how wonderful indeed," Mukuro laughed silently to himself, just thinking of all the things he could now do with the footage he had taken was getting him giddy.

He snooped backstage to where Bel and Fran were still getting changed and washing off any make-up.

"Hey, you two~" he sung, "Hey….Little one.."

"Yes?" Fran looked up from his spot of the floor.

"There is a bitemark on your forehead…" Mukuro switched the camera back on.

"I know, I bit myself…."

Mukuro looked to Bel, who shrugged. "H-how?"

Fran looked back down to tie up his shoes, "I stood on a chair.."

Bel looked to Mukuro and giggled.

**WOOOOW super short chapter. I JUST CAN'T SEEM TO BE ABLE TO WRITE ANYTHING. I ONLY DECIDED TO FINISH OFF THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I HAVE 26 REVIEWS. So yeah. **

**Please review. There is only one more chapter to go. **

**I will try to upload it sometime next week if you guys review. **

**I expect to have all up 30 reviews so get typin'. **


	8. The damage has already been dealt

***Cowers* Sorry, I said I'd update sooner but I'm really deathly ill. I PROMISE.**

**I have a blood-glucose level of 2. That's the level of someone in a glucose-induced COMA. But the scariest thing is that I could just fall into a coma an any given moment. **

**But I don't want any of you guys to worry. I'm fine..Sort of. I'm on medications and all.**

**So, enjoy the last chapter before I might possibly get locked away in the hospital….again. **

* * *

><p>Fran looked up at the pineapple-haired man who was carrying his one bag of stuff. He then looked back at Lussuria, who was tearing up already, "Be good for Mukuro, Franny," Lussuria said giving the child a pat on the shoulder. Fran nodded once, taking a step back.<p>

"Shishi, Froggy's going to drive Pineapple-head crazy," Bel commented in between giggles when a puff of pink smoke suddenly swallowed the child.

"Shishi…What's going on?" The now normal sixteen year old asked looking between Mukuro and Lussuria.

"Oh, Franny dear is leaving…He's going with Rokudo as agreed," The older man sighed.

"Oh..Okay.." Bel mumbled before turning to Fran, "Give that pineapple absolute Hell, Kid," the blonde gave the child a thumbs up and ruffled his green hair.

Fran nodded enthusiastically, "If you say so, Senpai".

Mukuro smiled darkly, "Now, That's enough, we really need to get going, Little One," Rokudo encouraged, prompting Fran out the door with him. The smaller boy nodded, giving Bel a secret Cheshire grin as he followed after the tropical scented male.

The blonde stared after the illusionists wide-eyed under his thick curtain of hair, "H-he….Smiled at me…" he mumbled with a slight blush tinting his cheeks.

"Oh, It will be so different without little Franny around, I'll surely miss him." Lussuria started rambling, becoming more

XxXxXx

Ten Years Later~

"Franny~" Lussuria squealed, as he opened the door to reveal a taller, more mature green-haired boy.

"Yo…." Fran greeted as he walked in with his perfected pokerface, ignoring Lussuria, he had forgotten how big the Varia estate was and to be frank, he also didn't remember his way around. It has been ten years, after all.

Lussuria gave a motherly smile as he led Fran to his bedroom, taking the teen by the arm softly.

Fran sighed quietly, throwing his bags on his bed. His room was smaller than he remembered but at least he had his own room. Back in Kokuyo he occasionally had to share rooms with Ken or M.M. He smiled, brushing a hand over the light grey duvet; that was, until some just HAD to interrupt him.

"Shishishi, 'Sup Froggy~" Belphegor called from the doorway, inviting himself into Fran's room; twirling a knife around his long fingers.

"Go away, Senpai," Fran sighed, opening his bag, taking out a few things and setting them on his dresser, one being a DVD case, labeled 'CRAP'.

Smirking Bel walked up to the bed, jumping on it.

"Shishi," He picked up the DVD case, "Ne, Froggy, wanna watch a movie?" Bel said with a wide smirk that Fran had come to miss. Not that he'd admit it.

The teal haired teen nodded, placing a comb on the bedside table, "Sure, whatever, I don't know weather you'd find anything in there you'd like, though".

The blonde flipped through the discs, until he came across an unlabeled disk, the sticker had been torn off a while back he guessed because some of the sticky stuff was left on the surface. "How about this one~ I bet it's porn or somethin', it looks suspicious enough~" Bel giggled, taking the disk out and blew on the shiny side.

Fran shrugged and followed Bel into the living room where Squalo and Luss were sitting in front of the TV, Squalo had a scowl plastered to his face as he channel surfed. "Move over, peasants," Bel ordered waving a hand in a 'shoo' motion as he stopped in front of the two older men. Luss sighed, scooting over closer to Squalo, who in turn shuffled away from the latter.

"What's that?" Squalo pointed at the DVD Bel was placing into the DVD player, "Don't tell me we have to watch another one of your morbid shows again…"

Bel pressed 'play' on the remote and the loading icon came up on screen, "The Prince doesn't know what's on the CD, It's Froggy's"

The blonde giggled as he grabbed Fran by the arm and dragged him onto the couch with him.

The screen went black, then there was a shaky image, Bel let out a little giggle as the movie started.

"_Little one, Are you okay?" the cameraman asked, his voice was dark and somewhat familiar. _

_The camera turned to see a small teal-haired boy in a blue dress. _

"_I don't like wearing this….I look like Lussuria…" _

Belphegor turned to Fran, "Shishishi~ Froggy, is that you?"

Fran punched Bel's arm, "Shut up, fake prince.."

"_Yes, Are you crazy?" a blonde boy smiled triumphantly._

"_Me and Froggy are getting married," _

Suddenly the television was struck with three flawless knives, "Che.."

Belphegor growled as Lussuria and Squalo looked at each other and flat-out started pissing themselves with laughing.

Fran got up quietly, "Yuck…" he murmured slinking off back to his room.

Squalo nudged Bel's arm, "So, you still gonna marry him?" the silver-haired male asked between bouts of laughter.

Bel looked to Fran's retreating form…"Are you crazy? That's disgusting…"

Luss started calming down though he still giggled here and there, "Oh really? Hohoho~ I guess that came back to bite you~"

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaand there you go. All finished. As you already know, I suck at ending things you you get an awkward ending Hooray~ <strong>

…**Ugh. And I'm sorry for taking forever on this. **


End file.
